poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Overlord reveals he was using Pitch Black
This is how The Overlord reveals he was using Pitch Black goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime: Rise of the Guardians. intense battle ensues The Overlord: evilly Jack Frost: No! I should've took the shot! flies to Jack and joins Toothiana: That's enough. and Optimus see what's happening Twilight Sparkle: What's going on? Optimus Prime: The balance has shifted. looks puzzled The Overlord: laughing evilly Pitch Black: Stop laughing! This is my victory! What are you playing at?! The Overlord: You've helped me upset the balance! evilly Because of you, I can now rule this world and regain a physical form. I'm finally free! Pitch Black: Wait a minute! You mean you were just using me?! Overlord nods Pitch Black: Well you can forget it. This world is mine! The Overlord: No. It was never going to be yours. evilly It... and Bunnymund stare The Overlord: Is... raises her brow The Overlord: MINE! and Pitch look shocked a flash of light and the Overlord appears in the form of a powerful, more demonic version of Lord Garmadon with longer limbs ending in all four clawed hands and both two feet, short spikes erupting from his shoulders and back, glowing purple eyes, and an elongated reptilian jaws filled with long fangs The Overlord: The metamorphosis... has begun! evilly looks puzzled Jack Frost: Metamorphosis? Overlord looks puzzled that Jack doesn't know The Overlord: You don't know what a metamorphosis is? Jack Frost: Nope. The Overlord: in frustration A metamorphosis is a type of fusion of two separate things by which someone or something changes into something new. Jack Frost: Oh. I get it now. shoots ice at the Overlord Overlord dodges The Overlord: I need more nightmares, but where to attack next? an idea I know. to a city New York City. Overlord aims the cannon at New York City in range and pushes the button, but nothing happens. He looks and sees it needs to be loaded. He looks and sees the Nightmares being occupied by Pitch and Jack and the Guardians The Overlord: a Nightmare General See to it personally that the cannon is loaded! nods and leaves Overlord slams his upper left fist The Overlord: in frustration Fine! I'll load it myself! prepares to head off when Jack Frost gets in his way Jack Frost: This ends now! stand still and stare at each other arrives Toothiana: What are they doing? North: Let's hope he is equipped for this. glares Jack Frost: Those nightmares belong to Pitch. Not you. The Overlord: Pathetic ice powered teenager, I've been planning this for thousands of years. The Overlord: Good dreams are... gone. Overlord's beams overpower Jack Frost's and sends him flying and hits a building, knocking him out North: Jack! Toothiana: No! Guardians go to him as Pitch watches Overlord then aims the cannon at the guardians The Overlord: You were always so... the button legendary. cannon fires a missile and it flies at them. Pitch jumps in the way and gets hit The Overlord: the Nightmares Enough! We don't need to waste our time with their pestering! We'll go to New York City to finish this once and for all! leave